The Third Second Chance
by Fire Fly Freiya
Summary: Takes place after Neverland. Regina has given a dying Tinkerbell an empty promise. Instead of fulfilling her promise, Regina returns home, expecting things to return to normal, until the man with the tattoo shows up in Storybrooke.
1. Chapter 1

The Third Second Chance

Three weeks ago

* * *

"_Promise me."_ _Tinkerbelle whimpered in pain from her position on the ground, "Promise that you'll find that man. You'll fix it."_

_Regina stared down at the fey in shock. To outright deny the request of not only a fallen comrade but also that of a pixie would be unheard of. But she couldn't risk so much. Too much was at stake. That man – so much would be balancing on a thin wire of hope, of love, of trust. Regina did the only thing she knew to do at that moment. She stalled._

"_I- Tinkerbelle, please -"_

"_Promise me!" Cried the dying pixie. Regina worked her mouth before answering._

"_Y-yes. I will. I promise." Regina spoke, resolve lacking in her voice. Happy endings just weren't for her. But she couldn't explain that to a dying pixie._

_Tinkerbelle either didn't notice her lack of conviction or didn't have the energy to comment. Her breathing stilled, and her eyes glazed over._

_Emma shifted in the back, her gaze flickering from the prone form to Regina._

"_Find who?" She questioned._

_Regina's back stiffened, and she busied herself with straightening her sleeves as she stood._

"_I don't recall that being your business, Swan. Now – as we have Henry and Snow has dazzled the mindless youth, let's get out of this place." Regina growled, walking away from the group. She'd find the ship on her own. Find her way back if she needed to._

* * *

It seems like forever since Regina returned home – back to Storybrooke, back to her life. Not much had changed. The townsfolk still hated her. Some because she chose to help her mother, others because she was the real reason the town was almost destroyed, the rest simply held onto the past. She couldn't blame them. It wasn't like she wasn't guilty of that as well. So instead she took her turns with Henry, and while he's away with Swan, she watched badly written dramas.

"But Miguel! Our love can never be! I am not who you think I am! I am your ex-girlfriends' cousin's niece!" The television exclaims.

Alright. So it was Soap Operas. If anyone found out she'd simply threaten them. Besides, watching the insipid shows were completely normal.  
So there she was, in the middle of her show as she idly sipped Apple Cider. Right in the middle of Miguel's speech she felt it. Something happened. Something was off. She leaned forward and set her cup down on the coffee table. Someone was in Storybrooke – she could feel it in the air. Magic. She frowns and stands up from her couch, turning off the TV.

She knew no one would think to talk to her about it. So it was up to her. Regina would investigate. Later would she return and see what happened with Miguel. It better not be that stupid rabbit popping back into her world again. If it were, he'd wish it had been mother who found him. With purposeful strides she gets ready and heads to the disturbance.

* * *

"Where are we?" A man whimpers in the back. Mulan ignored him, her hand on the hilt of her sword.

"I don't know." She replied, as she eyed the strangely dressed citizens. "I've seen – I've seen this garb before; Snow White and her daughter, Emma."

"Are we safe?" Robin questioned, as he moved closer to Little John who held Robin's most prized treasure, Roland.

"I…. I do not…." Mulan paused, and looked up the road. A blonde woman in a jacket is nearing them with a concerned look on her face.

"Mulan?" She asked when she reached them.

"Emma!" Mulan exclaimed. "It is good to see you!"

"Same here." Emma said unconvincingly. "What are you doing here? _How_ did you get here?"

"I…." Mulan paused, "We were at camp. A bunny running from two people crossed our paths. He wore a hat. It… well, it fell, spun…. It sucked us in."

"Who are they?" Emma glances at the group of men behind Mulan. Before Mulan has a chance to reply, one of the men step forward.

"I am Robin Hood and these are my merry men. Mulan joined us not long ago."Robin explained. Of all the things Robin expected of this Emma, her snorting at him was the last.

"Seriously?" She questioned, looking far too amused. "You teamed up with Robin Hood? Wow."

"And who might you be?" Robin questioned, trying to ignore her strange behavior.

"Emma Swan. Sheriff." She stated, looking at him in amusement.

Ah. Law enforcement. Of course. Now why would the law laugh at him when he always laughed at them?

"I see. Then it is safe to say our relationship may be a tad strained, would it not?" Robin grinned.

"Yeah. At least you don't got a tail." Emma replied, causing Robin's grin to fall. What is she talking about, _a tail_? Robin was about to reply when another woman walked up quickly.

"What's going on? Who are you? What are you doing in my town?" Regina questioned, eyeing Robin and his crew.

"I am Robin Hood, and these are my merry men – Lady Mulan included. And you are?"Robin frowned at the woman's tone. Clearly she was used to getting her way.

"Regina Mills." Regina replied. She eyed his apparel and then smirked at him. "I also go by _the Evil Queen._"

Robin stared at her in shock. _This_ was the queen he heard about in the neighboring kingdom? He expected her to be vile, ugly. She was far too pretty to be an evil queen. It was not possible! It was then when he decided he did not like the smirk upon her face. It was time to upset the scale. He grinned roguishly at her. He caught her hand in his, kissing the back of it quickly. That should do the trick.

"Forgive me if I do not believe you, Lady Regina." He looked up at her, his grin still on his face. Her eyes widened, but she wasn't looking at him. Her eyes instead were on his bare arm. She looked horrified. Regina jumped away from him, backing away. Robin straightened as he watched her become closed off and guarded.

"Get _out_ of my town, thief. You're not welcome here." She growled at him. Robin watched her impassively. Though there was anger apparent on her face, he could see fear in her eyes. She turned away and stormed off.

He was here! How dare he! How dare he come! He had no right to be in _her_ town! She didn't need him. She didn't want him. Tinkerbelle was wrong. Some scoundrel like _Robin Hood_ was as much of a true love to her as beaches and snowmen! She was a villain. She'd always be a villain. Villians didn't get a happily ever after. They don't find love. And even – even if she could dream, that she could hope it would never be. The townspeople would never accept her. He would hear about her, about all that she's done. He'd hate her soon.

* * *

AN- So yeah. My idea. I don't know how much of this I will write, I don't know when or if I will update just yet. I really don't have a "solid plot line" really. This will be a more fun, experimental writing for me.

So…. Anyways… this idea has been bouncing around in my head. I don't see Regina falling head over heels for Robin in a day. I don't see her swooping in and saving the day. I don't even see her treating Robin Hood well. It'll be interesting to see how they interact.  
Robin Hood may be OOC, I haven't seen his character enough to get a real good handle on him.

Disclaimer – Nope. I don't own OUAT – never have.

EDIT - Needed to space this out.


	2. Chapter 2

Regina angrily paced the length of her hall as she grumbled to herself. The only good thing that came from _that man_ being in Storybrooke was that technically she held up her promise to Tinkerbelle. How would she make it right? Send him back of course. How _dare_ he show up. He had no right! His being there was taunting her, bringing up memories of her fallen love, and her choices that had been so evident. The fact that she left that night, that she never gave him a chance. Never mind that he didn't even know. Regina stopped in her tracks as a thought flickered in her mind.

He would loathe her if he ever found out. Tinkerbelle had been right –she ruined the chance she had at happiness with Robin. She ruined his happiness too. She ruined his life. A man who was a kingdom away. She scoffed, and turned from the thought. On the positive side, not many could say that they had such influence. There was one thing she knew – that man had to go back to the Enchanted Forest. He could never find out about Tinkerbelle and the pixie dust. He could never know. He would hate her, obviously. But she didn't think that she could handle it if the one man who _knew_ she may be his true love hated her. She let out a slow breath and walked quietly back to her television. Regina needed to plot. And, well, find out what Miguel's response was.

* * *

Robin was enjoying a drink in the local eatery he never had before. A drink based off of a food he'd never even heard before. Apparently, it was chocolate that was hot. He briefly wondered if there was cold chocolate. He smiled for a moment, and then looked over to Roland. His son, who sat beside Emma and Neil's child, had already finished off his own mug. The _waitress_ (not a tavern wench, he was told) rounded the table soon to refill the cup; Ruby, the tag on her shirt stated. She winked at him playfully, and then went off to other customers.

So far Little John had found a friend in a man named Anton who claimed he used to be a giant. The Sheriff hadn't seemed too horrible – she had yet to threaten imprisonment. Henry, the child Neil spoke of, was chatting animatedly to Roland about strange things as flying boxes, and moving pictures. It left Robin wondering what sort of magic enchanted this world.

"So I hear you ran in to the Evil Queen herself." Leroy smirked.

"And right you had heard. I hadn't expected word to spread so quickly." Robin set his drink down as he focused on the shorter man.

"Hard not to; it's a small town." Leroy commented.

"And she is _the_ evil queen? The famed daughter of the Queen of Hearts?" Robin questioned.

"Yeah. 'Cept Cora is dead. Good riddance, I say." Leroy scoffed. Emma, a table over, shot the grumpy one a look which was promptly ignored.

"Ah. I see." Robin commented. He took a sip of his liquid sweet, giving some time to formulate a better response. "It is sad to hear of her loss."

"Sad?" Leroy sneered. "I wish Regina would have-"

"Leroy! Cut it out." Emma interrupts, glaring at him. She shoots a pointed look in Henry's direction, who sat nearby.

"Sorry – forgot." Leroy gruffly apologized.

"Don't wish death too soon on your enemy, my friend. It never bodes well." Robin commented.

"Oh? What would you know about _that_? You're a bandit." Leroy questions.

"What would you?" Robin counters, glancing at him. "Have you fought in wars? Tell me – in your corner of the world, when have you needed to take a life?"

Leroy gaped and then frowned at Robin. "I fought the Evil Queen – and her guards! I've been in a war with her since she tried to take out Snow!"

Robin raised an eyebrow and pulled up his sleeve, exposing his lion on shield tattoo. "I was in service of the King. The true King. I fought in wars, I defended the weak. I've killed, and seen friends fall. What have you lost, Dwarf?"

Leroy glared at Robin but didn't reply. The anger in the Dwarfs eyes was evidence enough that Robin had hit his mark. It was then when Henry turned to face Robin.

"You met my mom?" Henry asked. Robin opened his mouth in confusion, of course he had – Emma was right there. However, Henry beat him to it. "I mean my other mom. Regina adopted me when I was little."

"Ah, yes – I have indeed. She's a lively one." Robin held back a wince. So much fire in such slight woman. Truly surprising.

"She's not that bad, you know. I think she's got a chance. Y'know, at bein' good." Henry comments.

"Is this so?" Robin asks, prompting the child to continue.

"Yeah. I mean she was gonna sacrifice herself to save the town." Henry explains.

"Oh yeah. After what? She caused it in the first place!" Leroy grumbles in the back.

"She would have done the right thing!" Henry insists. Leroy snorts, grumbling a sarcastic '_riiight_' to himself.

"She would have. She's not all bad." Henry defended. "I'm sorry though for how she reacted to you."

"It is not your fault." Robin shakes his head, and finishes his mug. Henry shrugged, an action that Robin found quite peculiar, but didn't comment on. Robin smiled at the young boy and as the child went back to talk to his son, Robin let his mind wander. What would have caused the woman to react so to him? To the mark on his arm? Had she known what it meant? Perhaps she didn't like an ex-soldier in her town. Or maybe it was because he was an outlaw. However she had a pirate in town and the woman herself claimed to be the Evil Queen. From what snippets he caught of Henry's conversation, and even Emma's hints, she indeed was, and these were the missing inhabitants of the Enchanted Forest. He has seen countless people, but one he was most curious about. Where was the young woman in the yellow dress that saved him from the Dark One? He assumed she died, but was there a chance she was still alive? That was then when the bell rang, and a woman with dark hair walked in. He looked up, wondering if it was Regina.

It wasn't Regina, but it was someone just as surprising. Robin stood up, and made his way over, a wide grin on his face.

"I thought you dead! It is good to see you again!" Robin announces to the woman before him. Belle grinned broadly at him.

"It's good to see you too! How are you? The woman you were-" Belle cut herself off when she saw the look pass through his eyes. "Oh… oh, I'm sorry. How did she… what happened?"

Robin remained quiet for a moment, his gaze flickering to his boy and back. She followed his gaze, and then looked back to Robin.

"She's gone. He's all I have left." Robin finally said.

"So it seems you robbed me in vain." A man said behind Belle. Robin stared at him. He looked familiar. "I hear you took up residence in my Castle."

Ah. The Dark One, Rumpelstiltskin.

"Indeed I did. Lovely tapestries by the way." Robin grinned, while Rumple rolled his eyes.

"Come, Belle. It looks like it's full of vagabonds." Rumple grumbled, and Belle grinned at him. She sent a smile to Robin as the pair left. Robin watched them leave quietly, and then returned to his seat. He forced his mind away from his dead wife.

* * *

AN –I know, I know. Not much action in here. I needed to get Robin grounded, and so he's not jumping from one thing to the next so much. I'm sure though, next chapter there will be another Robin and Regina altercation. So… yep.  
So when I made the first chapter – I didn't really expect people to review o.o  
Talk about interesting. Plus the 16 story stalkers and 7 faves o.o *waves awkwardly* Yo.

I was surprised, though, no one complained I killed off Tink, or that no one commented how strange it was that Regina is a fan of Soap Operas. I didn't want Tink interfering with the story line. I think she would tell Robin why Regina was running away from him. I didn't want that to happen – at least not yet. And as for Regina's Soap Opera fixation, well… she seemed like the type to have that as a guilty pleasure. Her life is a walking Soap Opera – I bet she'd enjoy it happening to someone else, and yelling at the screen throwing popcorn at the TV. Oh yes. Regina gets into the stories like a man gets into Football season. I'm not entirely sure what'll happen next, or when the update will come (maybe next week?).


	3. Chapter 3

Robin and Roland settled down for the night in the rooms above the eatery named "Granny's". He ignored the magic of this world, _electricity_ it was called. He preferred the flickering candle in the corner. Roland was already fast asleep, while his father watched from the chair beside the bed. Robin's little boy accepted this world far better than he. The world he was now in was loud; it was too bright, and annoying.

He allowed the distractions for a time, the people, and the modern foods and drinks. But now, it was time to plan. Robin didn't think he wanted to stay in this world – threats aside. He didn't belong here. He needed to find a way home. Robin also wanted to figure out not only why the Evil Queen hated him so. He hadn't thought his reputation spread that far, and he never would have thought she would see him as any sort of threat. But there was another reason – it was reasonable to guess that she may have a way back to the Enchanted Forest. After all, it was the Evil Queen who enacted the curse. As soon as he saw an opening, he would find out what this _Evil Queen_ had at her disposal.

The days that followed went well enough. He discovered more about the strange new world he and his merry men invaded. One day he discovered a curious magic mirror called a "television". It was an interesting contraption. As he tried to respond to the box and found that it would ignore him completely. Some of the restaurants patrons took pity on him and explained that it wasn't a communications device. It would seem that the curious box was a source of entertainment, and information. But like so many things in this world it too was loud.

He spent part of his day with his son at a _park _and picking up details for his later excursion. Curious thing it was, it was something he would have to recreate once they returned home. Roland had quite a time on the _slides_. It wasn't until he spotted Regina Mills in town that he left Roland with Little John.

It was Robin's chance to find out more. Days prior, he found out where the woman lived. It was his best bet to find information, and perhaps a way home. He was thankful she had not been in town– she wouldn't know about Roland. She wouldn't be able to use his son against him.

He went to Regina's house, breaking in quietly. Robin took his time, looking through her home. Her home was immaculate. It didn't look like someone lived in the house at all. To him, it looked staged – empty of the things that made a house a home. There was no warmth to the rooms at all.

He first visited her office. He rummaged through the file cabinets, and whatever he could look into. The locks in this world were different here, but it didn't stop him from trying. Next was her bedroom. He had hoped for a journal of some sort, or a note pad; something that would give him some information. Nothing – however he was gentlemanly enough to avoid the drawers for her under garments. From there on, he searched the house as well as he could. The basement looked promising but he couldn't chance it yet. Not enough time, and no clear escape route. That was when he returned to the living room. He was going to leave but that was when he saw movement down the hall.

"I know you're there!" A feminine voice called out.

Robin knew he had a choice; run and disappear, or stand his ground. It wasn't like she wouldn't know _who_ was there – he was certain she'd figure it out soon enough. He didn't know why, but he decided that pushing the evil Queen's buttons sounded like a grand old-time. He flopped down on the couch and hit the "on" button on the remote. The television flickered to life as he put his boots up on the coffee table. He might as well act like he owned the place.

"What are you doing?" Regina asked. Robin could hear the stress in her voice, the practiced control.

"Do you mind, darling? I'm trying to watch this." He commented, staring at the screen. He really had no idea _what_ he was watching, but decided he'd play his part.

"I _am not_ your darling!" She growled at him. Robin looked over at her, his eyebrows raised. Interesting – _that _was what broke the control in her voice? Her home may not have yielded anything, but the woman wasn't an uncrackable vault. His thumb grazed across his finger nails in thought. What _was_ going on in that brain of hers? Violence apparently, he realized as she raised her flame-encased hand.

"I'll ask one more time. _What_ _are you doing in my home?!"_ Regina roared at him. He quickly evaluated the situation. She was far enough away that he'd be able to move in time if she attacked. He was quick enough on his feet that he'd escape her if the need arose. He learned a thing or two since his imprisonment by the Dark One. But not only that, he also doubted she'd harm her spotless home. Right now, he wondered how much he could push her. But he also wondered why a woman so beautiful chose to act so vile. Then again, he did break into her home.

"Watching this fascinating device. Quite clever, wouldn't you say?" Robin went back to staring at the television, as he watched her from the corner of his eye. Just because he was cheeky didn't mean he was the village fool. She was a dangerous one, and he was playing an even more dangerous game. However, it was fun, far too much fun in fact. He saw from his peripheral vision the fire die in her hands.

"Why haven't you left?" she questioned, "I told you to leave – I ordered you to leave!"

"I'm not one to take orders, darling." Robin's snide comment came quickly. That was when he thrown into the air and smacked against the far wall. He fell to the ground with a grunt, and looked up at her quickly. He didn't see that one coming. He got up, assessing her quietly.

"Get out of my house! Go back to the enchanted forest with your little band and leave me in peace!" Regina pointed at the door.

"That's a riot coming from you. I've heard what you've done, the Evil Queen Regina – taking what she wants, doing what she pleases." He countered. He took far too much joy in seeing the shock flicker into her eyes. "Oh yes – even from my little forest we heard of you, of your reputation."

A strange emotion than flickered in her eyes, he could scarcely believe it was there. Fear. She was afraid, but of what? He watched as she opened her mouth to say something. Nothing came out.

"Get out." She spoke finally, her voice soft but firm. He stared at her, suddenly very curious about her.

"Get out before I call the sheriff!" She threatened. Robin eyed her wearily as she picked out a mobile phone from her pocket, dialing a number swiftly.

He took his opportunity and took off. What happened? The puzzle kept getting growing with not enough pieces. Investigation would soon be in play.

* * *

By the time Regina turned back around, the infamous Robin Hood was gone. The only indication that he had been there was that her television was still on. Ignoring the TV she went into the dining room and sat down. He's heard of her, has he? Obviously he had. But what had he heard? It cinched it for her. There was no chance Tinkerbell was right, there was no way that man would love her if he heard about all the things she's done. Well, not to mention that he was absolutely ridiculous. He had been in her home. Why? Where?  
She ran her fingers through her hair, holding back a sigh. The man was clearly full of himself. She thought back for a moment, through their interactions. Robin was irritating her on purpose.

'_Oh. Well then, two can play at this game. I may not have as much influence as I once had, Mr. Robin Hood, but I can still make your life difficult.'_ She would irritate him, mess with him. Regina would drive him away, just like she drove everyone else away. Then he would go back to his world, having had enough of Regina. He would admit defeat. _Oh_, _this_ game… this game she knew well. This was a game she could play, a game she could win. She would get what she wanted, and he would leave. He would go back to where he came from. They would never be close, and he would never know

* * *

AN - So here we are. Originally I was going to have Robin and Snow having an archer's competition and in the middle of writing Robin's thoughts about Regina, I had this idea. I nearly called it off, because 1.) I've seen far too many Captain Swan fics do something similar, and 2.) I wasn't entirely sure if Robin would do something like that. However, this is a humor fic, and I decided to go with it anyways.

I also wanted to clear something up from last chapter. Robin's comment about his being sorry about Cora's passing. He is _not_ sad that the _Queen of Hearts_ is dead. Actually, if he were the type, he'd throw a party (mariachi band included). He was identifying with Regina's loss – Robin has lost his wife, and nearly his son. He knows what it's like to lose someone. That's what he's sorry about. I don't know if I made that clear or not in the last chapter.  
Also - here's a question I would like to ask. Do you think Robin should find out that he is Regina's true love? I started debating about this. I'm not certain, so I thought I'd ask you guys. PM me or review - what ever floats your boat.


	4. Chapter 4

Regina knew she could have been cruel, such as turning the man into a frog or something. However if she did something like that, there would be no satisfaction. No, she would set him up, and watch him fall. He would get it for the cheek he had been showing. There was a reason who was the evil queen. He would learn, and quickly.

* * *

Since Robin's break into Regina's home, everything had been strangely quiet. He had been sure that something would happen immediately. But it had been days, and still nothing. His stay at _Granny's _was uneventful, and there was no way for him to get home. He had yet to seek out Rumpelstiltskin just yet. He was sure that their past would interfere with any prospective help from the man. That and he didn't desire to make a deal with the _Dark One_. Though his group adored their stay at Granny's, Robin was feeling like it was time to move on. He wasn't sure if it was because of his past lifestyle of roughing it, or if it was that he didn't feel too comfortable in the _modern_ world. Robin scratched his arm, furrowing his eyebrows in thought.

"Is something the matter?" Little John asked, leaning against the wall watching Robin.

"And what would the matter be, Little John? I'm quite alright." Robin commented absentmindedly, as he rubbed his wrist.

"That." Little John pointed at Robin, who immediately stopped itching his wrist. "You've been doing that since yesterday."

Robin paused, and looked down at his arms. His sleeves were pushed up past his elbows, and his flesh was bright red. Robin frowned as he noticed the state of his arms. He opened his mouth to comment further when the bell over the door rang. Two men in uniform walked in with masks over their faces and a case in hand. Robin watched quietly as the men went to speak with Granny privately. After a while (including some shouting and some growls from a certain waitress), Granny returned, heading towards Robin and Little John.

"I… I apologize, Robin. It – it seems that…." Granny paused when she reached them, not sure what to say.

"What does it seem?" He prompted.

"We've been shut down." Her shocked gaze flickers from the two men from before, back to Robin and Little John. "They are saying that there might be asbestos in the building. Apparently someone saw you scratching yourself, and turned us in. Those men were sent to investigate our establishment.."

"Az- best- us?" Little John repeated after a time.

Granny nodded, and then explained quickly what it was. Apparently it was something rather dangerous if it was not investigated. She assured Robin that he should be fine, and they were simply there to investigate. However, it would seem that Robin and his merry men would be out of a living space. Robin frowned as he thought of Roland. A young boy like him should have a place to stay. Robin withheld a sigh, and decided that making camp in the forest would be just as good as any place. It wasn't like he hadn't had to do so before.

After losing out on his room and board, Robin along with his son was going off to camp in the woods. Robin did his best to make light of the situation, hiding the real cause of the move from the too young child. That was when Sheriff Swan came walking up to him. He knew from the look on her face that she meant business.

Robin stopped, watching her carefully.

"Really?" Robin grumbled, pushing his son behind him. "Must you do this in front of my son?"

Emma raised her hands, "I'm not the one who thought it'd be _fun_ to break into Regina's home, how was I?"

Robin frowned, but didn't comment.

"Listen. I can make this easy – just come down to the office. No cuffs, no locks. We have some doughnuts for the kid, coffee for us. I'll get this sorted out tonight." Emma bargained.

"Do I have a choice?" Robin's voice clipped.

"Not really. You did break in and enter her home. She had it on tape."

"I don't know what this tape is, Sheriff. So long as Roland remains unaware, I'll attempt at being civil."

* * *

Emma couldn't believe she was processing _the Robin Hood_ in her office; the living legend himself protesting to fingerprinting. It was nearly as comical as watching Hook watching _Peter Pan._ The movie was alright, but watching his reactions was even better. She fought off a grin, and turned to look at the man investigating the small office.

"And what do we do now, Sheriff?" Robin asked as he inspected a candle warmer with a mug on top of it. Roland was peacefully eating his doughnut as if it was the absolute best thing he had ever eaten.

"We wait. Not much left to do, really." Emma commented. She leaned back in her chair, fiddling with her thumbs, watching Roland.

"You like the doughnut, kiddo?" Emma asked the four year old. Roland looked up at her with wide eyes, and a grin. He nodded enthusiastically and returned to his treat.

"Cute kid." Emma remarked.

"Many thanks." Robin murmured as he inspected the phones. Emma heard a door, and she frowned. She wasn't expecting anyone but David. However, David wasn't scheduled for another three hours. Emma frowned as she watched Regina stride in. The woman looked far too pleased with herself than what Emma was comfortable with. Robin must have seen it too, as he watched her with a guarded expression.

"Sheriff Swan, what is that outlaw doing outside of his cell?" Regina asked, as she stared at Robin with a triumphant smirk.

"He's fine where he is, Regina." Emma leaned back in her chair, folding her hands on her stomach.

"He's being prosecuted. I don't see why he's outside of his cell, Swan." Regina countered.

"You've done more than break ins, Regina – should you get a cell too?" Emma raised an eyebrow. Regina froze for a moment, and then gave Emma a frosty smile.

"Be that as it may, he's still under-" Regina began but cut herself off when she saw Roland. "Who is this?"

Emma didn't reply, she only turned to look at Robin who wasn't saying a word. He watched Regina with a guarded expression. Regina paused and then looked at Robin for a moment and then back to Roland. She stepped away, her gaze returning to Emma.

"I'll be calling you later, Swan." Regina told her, and then quickly walked out of the office.

Robin and Emma were quiet for a moment.

"Well – that was interesting. Not every day a four year old stops Regina." Emma commented, as robin threw her a nasty look. She supposed that Robin was hoping Regina never found out about the tyke. She couldn't say that she blamed him. After all, Regina has had a past of using things against people.

"Papa, what's pros'cuted?" Roland asked, turning to look at his father. Robin gaped for a moment, and then glanced at Emma for help.

"You're on your own there." Emma grinned.

Hours later, after David arrived and Robin and his son were fast asleep Emma's cell phone buzzed in her pocket. Emma moved outside and answered the phone.

"Yeah?" Emma answered.

"Wonderful phone manners, Swan. Remind me not to ask you to teach Henry." Regina clipped from the other end.

"Regina. What do you want?" Emma asked, as she stuck a hand in her pocket.

"I'm dropping the charges." Regina replied quickly.

"You – you're _what?"_ Emma stuttered.

"I am dropping the charges." Regina repeated, but this time she sounded far surer of herself.

"Why?" Emma questioned.

"I don't need a reason, Swan! Just release them!" Regina snapped, and hung up.

Emma stared at her phone in shock. What in the world was going on with Regina now?

Shameful. That's how Regina felt; shameful. Was that child exposed to the same itching ordeal that she made happen to Robin? Not to mention Regina taking his temporary home away from him. On top if it all, that child watched as Robin was arrested. It was because of her. Regina did it all. Although she certainly had gotten her revenge but she never thought he had a child. Where was the mother? Was she with them? Was she alive? Maybe she was wrong about Robin. Maybe he wasn't her _true love. _He needed to leave. He needed to go. She didn't know if she could handle it if he hated her like everyone else. It wasn't that she _cared_ for him. She didn't, really. But the idea that some _potential true love_ hated her like everyone else sent shivers up her spine. She would do everything in her power to get him home, and to be away from him. Everything.

AN – So…. This update took forever. I had trouble figuring out what Regina's _pranks_ would be, and the whole asbestos ordeal. It was hard to write. I, however, know exactly how this is going to play out from here on in. I was going to make a villain, and all that but I don't think it's necessary. Regina beats herself up enough to be her own villain. Hehehe – poor Robin. He has to fight the woman to save the woman, so to speak.  
The chapter isn't as great as I wanted it to be – I may go back in later and work on it. Maybe. We'll see. I hope you all had a safe Halloween. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and decided to stalk my story (or as Fanfic likes to call 'em, _followers)_. And thank you to you guys who don't review :P You all have clicked my story, and read it. I find that quite awesome, and rather humbling. Anyways – hopefully a new update soon. We shall see, huh?


	5. Chapter 5

There was nothing in Regina's possession to create a portal. There were no more magic beans, and no magic mirrors. That blasted Bunny had yet to make an appearance in her town again. Maybe the thing finally croaked somewhere – or became rabbit stew. She grumbled to herself quietly, knowing who next she had to go and see. It didn't take long before Regina stood outside of the pawn shop. She hesitated only for a moment, and then stepped into the building.

It was all as it should be. There were knickknacks and such spread around the room in a disorganized display. Regina was certain there was _some_ method to Rumple's organization, or else he would never find anything he was looking for.  
_'At least the swords are all in one place_.'Regina thought in amusement as she looked at the umbrella stand turned sword container.

It didn't take too long for Rumple to limp out from the back. She noted that Belle wasn't with him. It could be a good or bad thing. Good that Rumple may give her even more ideas on how to deal with the uninvited guests. However there was also a chance that he might be out of hand, and without Belle's presence he may lash out. Regina knew she could take it, but it didn't mean it was something she wished to deal with. Although Rumpelstiltskin the _dark one_ was gone, Rumpelstiltskin the angry-man-with-too-much-power was very much still alive and kicking.

Regina glanced up as she saw movement from the back of the store; Rumple seemed to notice her at last. He limped out with care, studying her with eyes a hawk would envy.

"Well, if it isn't Miss Mills herself." He smirked. There was a practiced look upon his face, one that spoke of a mixture of knowingness, rudeness and amusement. "What have you come for, dearie?"

"I'm looking for a way to make a portal." Regina clipped, crossing her arms as she watched him. She didn't want to beat around the bush with him. She was in no mood for games. Robin and his band of miscreants had to leave. Immediately.

"Well, the beans are gone;_ obviously._ I've no mirrors, no hats, no anything." Rumple began, as he watched her. "But you know that. You can always make that _mermaid_ to make you a portal."

"Ariel is out of the question. I had leverage last time. I won't – I can't – " Regina paused for a moment, and shook her head. "I'm going to be better. Henry deserves a good mother."

"Oh. Y'see, _he's got one_." Rumple grinned at her. "And a father too."

"I _adopted _him. I was there for him when _she_ wasn't. Yes. He has a mother. Me._"_ Regina bit out, glaring at the older man. Rumple's grin widened.

"So what _do_ you want this portal for?" Rumple drawled out.

"I want to get rid of the miscreants in town. I refuse to have thieves living in _my town_." Regina tilted her chin up a notch.

"Oh, I see." Rumple commented, the practiced smirk in place once more. "So then it has nothing at all to do with _your true love_ in town, does it?"

Regina froze, staring at Rumple in shock. "How – how did you - ?! Did she tell you?!"

"Oh no – I knew that day when you didn't come to your studies, dearie. You were having doubts. I knew that pixie would take you, I knew what you would find. I just had to make sure you knew."

"That I knew what?" Regina growled at him, her tone underlining her hurt.

"That you couldn't have that, not then, not with him. You had things to do – he would have gotten in the way of my plans." Rumple explained, leaning on his cane. "I had to get back to my son. Your little love life was less than important at the time."

Regina did her best not to allow her jaw to drop. The man just thought he could do anything! She then remembered, all those years ago. He mentioned her rage, her _trying out_ the darkness – they were the same reasons she later used to run away from the one man who would have given her hope – love.

"You're the reason - !" Regina began, but Rumple cut her off quickly.

"Ah, ah, ah, dearie. I did no such thing. I just gave you the ammo – what you did with it was your own doing." Rumple countered.

Regina backed away. She glowered at him, unspoken threats apparent in her eyes. She then turned away when he spoke up again.

"You're fooling yourself Regina. They won't accept you." Rumple told her, all amusement drained from his voice. Regina paused for a moment, and then walked out of the pawn shop. If he wasn't going to help her, she'd do so on her own.

* * *

Her soap opera was on as Regina stared blankly at the screen. She wasn't paying attention, truly. Her mind wasn't focused on the story line or its characters. She was thinking on what Rumple told her. He was right, once again.

There was no way she could get rid of Robin Hood. He was stuck there in Storybrooke. The townsfolk didn't like her, still. None of them trusted her, though they had good reason not to.

Then there was Henry – her wonderful, adorable son. His _real _mother and father had returned to him, so Henry was in paradise. Who was she anyway? Didn't the years of caring tenderly for him amount to anything? She had sacrificed so much for even a shred of her own happily ever after and there she stood with nothing in her hands. There was nothing to show for it. Her hard work was in vain.

If she was honest with herself the plans she was beginning to make were on the impulsive side. They were foolish and had potential to backfire. But she couldn't do it anymore. She couldn't look out on her town and see the disgusted looks on the townsfolk's faces any more. Her anger was eating her up, and the pain she'd suppressed long ago was making its way to the surface. She had to do something. Anything. She could own to what she had done wrong, but she knew they wouldn't accept it. However, she had to try.  
And then she would go through with her plan. Maybe then she would find the hope she craved, the love and acceptance. Maybe. It was a long shot.

Regina stood up firmly, and turned off the TV. She walked with purpose to her office, and began to write notes. The first went to Henry, her loveable son. The next, Snow White, and so on and so forth. She'd close those doors, get things done with. The very last letter she reserved for Robin Hood. She didn't tell him what he deserved to know. She wouldn't tell him why she wanted to get rid of him. However she could apologize for being the reason his son hadn't a roof over his head.

It was early in the morning when she finished. She left the letters in envelops on her Office. She knew they'd come looking eventually. Snow was nosy like that, as was Emma. Regina set out on her own, her steps a bit lighter.

* * *

An - Well, here's another chapter. This one was rather fun to write, and a lot easier. I had a blast writing Rumple. He wasn't _easy_, but he was fun. I wanted to keep what Regina's planning on doing vague. She could be jumping to her death, turning over a new leaf completely, or something else off the wall.  
I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and I hope to update soon. Thank you for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

Dear Snow White

You've won, I will no longer be a problem to you. I wish I could say how I've forgiven you, but I can't yet. I can't even say sorry for every stupid decision I've made. Not yet. But there is one thing I can do. You won't need to worry much longer about what the _Evil Queen Regina_ is up to.

Good Bye

Regina Mills

* * *

Swan

I hated it when you came. I thought you were taking my son away from me. But maybe it's best. I won't be around much longer, Swan. Thank you for fighting for Henry, and you had best treat him right or else I'll be back. Don't you dare discount that. I wish I could tell you all the _stupid_ things I've done, and apologize and get it over with. But it might seem hollow and there is far too much – there is so much.

Good bye

Regina Mills

* * *

Henry

I'm going to miss you so much. I love you so much and I wish I could have been a better mother. Anyone other than the _Evil Queen_. You deserve it. I wish I could snap my fingers and be the mother you want but I can't. And I'm sorry. I know you've done your best to change things, but there's been so much history, so much pain. I want you to know you won't have to worry about me any longer. I'm leaving you in Emma's care. I'll miss you Henry.

I love you

Regina Mills

* * *

Robin Hood

I apologize for my actions to you. I didn't know you had a son. I never would have done such things in front of him had I've known. It was wrong of me to involve him, even if it was unknowingly. Don't worry about leaving. I looked for ways to get you back to the Enchanted Forest, and have come up empty. For all my resources and wit, they have failed me. So don't worry about leaving StoryBrooke. You won't have to now, at least not because of me.

Sincerely

Regina Mills

* * *

Emma Swan liked to think she was patient. After all, she dealt with her family in Neverland, and the now conflicting Hook and Neal dilemma. However, waiting for Regina to answer her door after ten minutes of knocking was getting on her nerves.

BANG! Emma pounded the door roughly as Henry watched on with a concerned look on his face.

"Regina! I know you're in there!" Emma shouted, "If you don't open up in the next five seconds, I'm breaking in!"

One-thousand one… One-thousand two… One-thousand three… One-thousand four… One-thousand five.

Emma frowned, and then did just as she threatened to do. The door gave way after a _friendly shoulder shove_ and she with Henry stepped in.

"She's not gonna like that." Henry commented behind her.

"Yeah, well, she's not the sheriff and she wasn't answering. Probable cause, kiddo." Emma countered, leading Henry in. Emma only paid half attention to Henry as he prattled on. He had been talking about his school classmates, telling her about Pinocchio, and the others. Emma looked around the rooms quickly. The kitchen was empty, as was the living room, dining room, everywhere. Regina wasn't anywhere. It wasn't like her to forget when she had Henry. Emma frowned to herself.

"Maybe she went shopping?" Henry provided, and Emma looked at him.

"I doubt it, Henry." Emma told him.

"Where else would she be?" Henry asked, looking up at Emma with concern on his face.

Emma didn't reply as she went looking through the house once more. This time, she focused on finding anything like a note. She found them eventually, in a pile on the desk. Small letters lay on the desk each with intricate writing on the envelope. Emma picked up the one with her name, opening it quickly. After reading the contents, her eyebrows shot up.

"C'mon, kid. We gotta go." Emma stuck the letter (and the others) in her jacket as she dragged Henry out of the house by his hand.

"Hey! What's going on! What'd it say! Can I read mine?" Henry exclaimed as Emma ignored him. She seriously hoped Regina wasn't _that_ stupid, that she wasn't trying to off herself. She'd leave Henry with David and Mary Margret. She didn't want Henry to be there if… if something _bad _happened.

* * *

Robin stoked the campfire as he heard the roar of laughter from his men. They were joking about some nonsense that they had heard. Flying boxes, and _movies_. Mulan was no longer among them, she was elsewhere. She found a place to stay in town. However he and his men decided to stay in the woods, camping out. It was far easier and he personally felt like less of a burden on Granny. He didn't want to admit it but a part of him was relieved. There was so much to this new world he and his men were in. Robin himself often felt overwhelmed by it all. In the stillness of the forest, he could forget where they were. He could pretend that he, his son, and men were still in the Enchanted Forest like always.

It was nice. However it seemed that things in Storybrooke never stayed that way. It then was when he heard rustling and crunching of brush, twigs, and leaves. His men looked up, as did Robin. His eyes narrowed at the sight. The woman who caused everything to happen stood before him.

She looked odd. The anger and resentment was gone, replaced now with confusion and concern. She didn't stand before them as the Evil Queen, but as someone else; someone foreign.

She gaped at them for a moment, as if to try to figure out who they were. Robin stood as he decided to handle the woman himself. He trusted his men. Not this woman.

"Miss Mills." He inclined his head, "I had not expected to see you so soon. What brings you here? I presume there's some law that states I cannot make camp where I wish?"

The men around him chuckled lightly, but their eyes were glued on Regina. They heard of her wrath. They may be laughing now, but he knew should things change they would not hesitate to take action. From the corner of his eye Robin could already see Little John shifting to protect Roland.

"Well… there is actually." She replied. None of her usual malice was apparent in her tone. She paused for a moment, looking at him carefully, "I'm sorry, but have we met?"

Robin stared at her blankly. Certainly this woman had thought to do something _more_ than just that. Something was wrong. He didn't know what.

"Indeed we have. A few weeks ago when we arrived you were present – you greeted me with much hostility." Robin replied, waiting for the trap to be sprung. Certainly there was something behind her vacant look. But nothing happened.

"Are you sure?" Regina questioned, and then stared at him even harder, "Storybrooke never has visitors; I should know, I am the Mayor."

"Then I suppose we are the first." Robin replied. He studied her carefully. Either the woman was a marvelous actress, or something went wrong. But what could have gone wrong? "Why are you out here, Miss Mills?"

"Regina." She corrected, "I – well… I'm lost, frankly. I somehow was at the edge of town. I don't know how I had gotten there. My car died, and I wanted to cut through the forest to get home. Well, then I saw you all. Could you help me? I can certainly make it worth the effort."

Robin raised an eyebrow at this, and looked at his men. He motioned to one silently, hinting at him to keep an eye on Regina.

"Certainly, darling. Let's get going." Robin grinned at her behind a façade. He beckoned Regina forward, and began to walk beside her, leading her to the town.

"I'm not your darling." Regina quipped.

"Oh?" Robin glanced at her, "You seem to have a lapse in memory, Miss Mills. For all you know, we may just be."

Robin was certain that line would force her to break _character_, but instead she grinned at him.

"Because I would date a man who clearly has gone to too many Renaissance fairs." She countered.

Robin hadn't a clue what this fair was, but he assumed it wasn't normal. Instead, he decided to push a little further, "You thought it quite dashing as I recall."

She took it in stride. "Oh really? I thought our supposed meeting was one of anger."

"A cover up, naturally." Robin grinned at her. If she was only acting, he certainly was enjoying it. Thus far it had been the only interaction they have had that hadn't ended up in disaster or him being thrown against the wall. He still hurt from that.

"Oh, of course. Silly me. Like Pride and Prejudice, hmm?" Regina smiled at him. Had Robin known better, he would have been sure she was flirting with him. There was no way.

"I suppose there was some of this involved, yes." Robin nodded.

"You know, you still haven't told me your name." She glanced at him, watching him with interest. Robin suppressed the urge to frown. As fun as Regina was acting, he knew becoming closer to her would be dangerous, for himself, his son, and his men. Instead of responding in teasing her, he replied simply and clearly.

"Robin Hood, of course." He told her seriously. She looked at him suddenly and burst out in laughter. Why his name would cause anyone to laugh was beyond him.

* * *

Emma had been driving for the past hour, looking for Regina Mills. No one had seen her, and no one really cared. That was when she saw a glimpse of Regina coming out from the forest.

Emma parked her car, and jumped out. She ran to Regina and Robin quickly. Regina was laughing while Robin looked a little offended and confused. Why weren't they attempting to rip each other's head's off?

"Where have you been?" Emma questioned when she had gotten close to the pair.

"Excuse me?" Regina asked, sobering up from her bout of laughter.

"You have Henry today. Where've you been?" Emma questioned again.

"I don't know…. Who's Henry?" Regina stared at Emma for a moment, clearly not understanding.

Emma stared at her in astonishment.

"That's not funny, Regina. Cut it out." Emma snapped.

"Cut what out? Who are you anyways?" Regina asked, eyeing Emma with suspicion.

"She seems a bit lost and confused, wouldn't you say?" Robin offered, glancing at Regina. Emma went to agree with him but Regina beat him to it.

"I do agree. I think Sheriff Graham will deal with this." Regina recovered smoothly. Emma pursed her lips, and then shown Regina her badge.

"Graham's dead, Regina. You know that." Emma explained, "I'm Sheriff."

Regina gaped for a moment, and Emma took her chance.

"Lemme talk to Bow-boy over here, huh? We'll get this all figured out. Go on home." Emma snatched Robin by the forearm, and nearly dragged him away. Regina didn't move from her spot, instead she watched the pair converse.

"Is she acting funny to you?" Emma asked, focusing on him.

"Clearly." Robin frowned, glancing to Regina. "I thought it an act, truly."

"Yeah – this ain't her style. And she's not lying." Emma commented. When she saw Robin's face she added, "Super power of mine."

"I never heard one explain discernment of honesty as a _super power._" He grumbled.

"She did something." Emma told him, getting them back on track. She pulled out the notes, and handed Robin the one with his name on it. He glanced at Emma before tearing it open and reading it quickly.

"I see." He ran his hand down his chin thoughtfully. "What do you think has happened, Sheriff?"

"I thought she was going to off herself, y'know. Drowning, jumping off some place high – like that. But, clearly, she didn't." Emma glanced at Regina who was finally walking away. "I think she tried to leave Storybrooke."

* * *

AN - Okay! Show of hands! How many of you thought Regina was going to kill herself? :P  
Any who - the notes up above are an idea of what Regina really meant when she had wanted to write apologies to the people of Storybrooke. Some are apologies, much of them aren't. Mostly it's a good bye and her trying to close this portion of her life. As far as her leaving Storybrooke is concerned, I liked the idea. I don't know if it's been done before (more than likely), and I don't know how other people are handling the Regina/Robin interactions. I stopped reading them once I started this. I didn't want to accidentally take some ideas from someone else. At least this way, I can honestly say it was a coincidence.  
I figured the best way for Regina and Robin to interact was to get Regina out of her own way. And it gets me to explore another side of her personality. Who would Regina be without all that anger bundled up on the inside? Fun stuff there.

Anyways - thank you story stalkers for the add, and to those who reviewed thank you so much. I love getting them :D


	7. Chapter 7

Robin quietly followed Sherriff Swan to her apartment where they would meet with Snow White and Prince Charming. It wasn't long before they were scaling stairs, and entering through a door. Robin hung back as they entered. Both Charming and Snow were near the young Henry, who sat pouting on the couch.

"You promised." He stated when he saw Emma enter. Robin glanced at Emma curiously who sucked in a sharp breath.

"You're right. I did." Emma slowly made her way over to Henry, pulling out his and Snow's letters, handing them to the corresponding people.

Snow looked up, shock written on her face. She opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. Charming, who read the note over her shoulder had a grim set in his jaw.

"Where is she?" Henry jumped up, "Where's my mom! Is she alright? Where'd she go?!"

"She's fine. She –" Emma cut herself off, glancing at Robin for help.

"She wondered into my camp. From what we both observed we believe she may have lost her memories." Robin clarified.

"Y'mean like when Belle fell over the town line?" Henry questioned, "But… she can't! She wouldn't!"

"Kid," Emma began, and then paused, her hands on her hips. She took a deep breath and started again, "Listen, I can't say – I dunno what's going on or what's happening, but she doesn't seem to know who she is."

Henry wouldn't accept this. He stood up and began to pace, talking quickly as he planned. His plans ranged from forcing Regina to remember, to begging the Blue Fairy for help.

"Henry, please calm down." Snow gently requested, as she pulled him down to the couch with her to sit beside her. "We'll figure this out, won't we David?"

David was oddly quiet until Snow shot him a glare. "Uh – yeah, sure thing." He said unconvincingly.

"You don't care about her." Henry grumbled.

Robin was beginning to feel a bit like an invader when finally Henry asked the question he assumed Emma had been dreading.

"Regina doesn't remember me, does she?" Henry looked up at Emma in shock.

"We'll get it fixed." Emma promised, "She'll remember."

"But she doesn't remember me. She doesn't remember how she helped me get out of Neverland! She doesn't remember adopting me! She doesn't even _know me_ now!" Henry cried out.

Robin glanced at Emma, and she gave him a motion, allowing him to slip away. Though Robin knew he could help Henry some, he also knew it was not his place and that the young man was well looked after. He had other plans, other things he needed to do. He would inform his Merry Men about this, and tell them to be cautious of the Evil Queen. Though it may be true she has forgotten who she is, she may still pose a threat.

* * *

The day after meeting _Robin Hood_, Regina found her life to be a little… odd. Some were big things, some were little things. For example, the television in her living room; that in and of itself was not odd, but the shows on her DVR were none that she remembered saving. Some of the things around her house had been moved, or things she had never even seen were sitting in plain view.

Another thing was the looks she received while going out shopping earlier that day. Regina knew she may not be the _most popular_ Mayor, she thought herself to be a good one. Apparently the townsfolk thought differently. Well, that is if she paid any mind to the looks she had been given – disgust, disapproval, and anger. Then again, she could have been imagining things.

When she returned home, she had the faintest feeling something was missing. And if she was really honest to herself, truly one-hundred-percent honest, she knew there were lapses in her memory. She knew she wasn't born in Storybrooke, but she couldn't remember the name of the town where she grew up in. She knew she had parents, but their names too were a mystery.

None of it bothered her until she looked up the death certificate for Sherriff Graham. He did indeed die, just as the new Sherriff had said. She even looked up information on herself – she indeed took care of someone named _Henry_; a young boy she had apparently adopted. None of these events Regina remembered.

Regina needed answers. She knew stewing and pretending nothing was going on would not help. She could not sit there and do nothing. She had to investigate. Perhaps starting with that man she met, that _Robin Hood_. He said he had met her before, and they knew each other though that too wasn't present in Regina's memories. Maybe he would know something.

Perhaps he could clear some of this up. Besides – she had told him that she would pay him back after he assisted her getting back into town. The only thing Regina was unhappy about was that she would have to walk or take a cab. Her car was in the shop, and the mechanic didn't seem very keen on helping her any time soon. She needed answers, and to pay back her debt to a strange man with a flair for the Renaissance.

After picking up _necessities_ from the local grocer, Regina made her way to the little campfire, hoping to run into it once again. She was sure it wouldn't be too long before she heard either voices or seen smoke.

Technically, she should inform them of the violations of camping however she already knew that they weren't the types to care. After all, if a man went by _Robin Hood_, what would he care about what a law stated?

It took a little while for Regina to find them. She had to kick off her heels and carry them after some time as her feet ached and with the uneven terrain she didn't want to break her ankle. She tried not to laugh at herself as she went. What a sight she must be!

There were men surrounding a campfire, most were laughing and joking – possibly over something not _fit for her ears_ or some such as they stopped immediately when they saw her. She ignored it and smiled widely at them.

"Hello!" Regina called. She pretended not to see the look that passed between a large burly man and _Robin Hood_.

"Ah – Regina. Are you lost again? What brings you out here?" He questioned as he stood. A young boy, probably younger than five years old, sat by _Robin's_ side.

"Oh no! No, of course not! I just thought I'd pay you back, for yesterday." She explained. Silence fell once more. No one spoke.

"I brought food!" Regina waved her bag at them.

"Is it apples?" One snipped from the back. Robin spun around quickly, staring down the man as a few tried not to chuckle.

"No." Regina stared at them blankly, "Why? Did you want them? I have a tree in my –"

Robin waved his hand, effectively cutting Regina off, "You needn't worry about it. He thought it was clever."

"Oh." Regina murmured. She stayed quiet for a moment more, unsure of where to go from then on. That was when the young boy piped up.

"What do you have?" He asked innocently.

Regina smiled sweetly at him, "I have hotdogs and smo'ores."

"What's that?" He asked again.

Regina stared in shock. How could any child _not_ know what hotdogs and smo'ores were? She made her way over and sat down near the fire, beside the boy. She ignored the way the group tensed, and how Robin nearly leapt at her. He didn't get in her way, but he certainly looked like he wanted to. She just smiled at him, moving to get her things from the bag.

"Well, here. I can show you." Regina told the boy gently, readying the hotdogs and picked up a stick a stick.

"Rob'n, she's takin' th' kindlin', she 'as!" a man on the other side of Robin whispered hurriedly. Regina ignored the outburst, and smiled up at the man.

"Marshmallow?" She offered as she held up the bag. She nearly collapsed in laughter as she watched the man shrink away.

* * *

AN – So I know I usually take 3 days to update, but this chapter was giving me some issues. I was juggling two to three different ideas of how to take this story. One would end it rather quickly; the other would last for quite some time. I finally decided on how I want it done, so it helped with finishing this chapter. I'd know what I would and wouldn't have to set up for. So, thank you for being patient J It always helps! Although I don't know how often after this I'll be able to update, we'll see. I have college to think about, as well as work. Soon I'll be working more often than not – or, well, I believe so at least. After Christmas it should settle down. _Should_. Also, Robin will relax in the next chapter so the interactions with Regina won't be as strained. It's something I can't wait for – I do love their banters.


End file.
